


History repeats

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor whump, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death, Protective Hank Anderson, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: This is just a wip! Let me know if I should actually write this fully. :)
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The beginning

Imagine Connor and Hank driving in the snow. They're having a pleasant conversation and then, History repeats. Hank's car slides on ice in the road. The car flips. Hank wakes up and finds Connor, Unresponsive and Unconscious. His head is bleeding badly and his mouth is slack, chest shuddering with every breath. Hank screams, trying his damnest to get to Connor, but he can't. He's hurt and the car is flipped. He hears sirens, slightly wondering how they knew. It all happens in a blur, Connor is taken from him. He thrashes as they take away his son. He sobs as they pull him out of the car and is put into a separate ambulance, one for humans, while Connor is put into an ambulance for androids. Somewhere he loses consciousness and wakes up in the hospital. He immediately demands to see Connor. Then an android nurse walks in. The world stops for a moment and she speaks...


	2. Bad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad ending!

"Hello, my name is Rachel. I'm the head nurse over at this hospital's android counterpart. You are Hank Anderson, Correct?" Hank responds gruffly, "That's me. Is this about Connor?" Rachel nods, "Your son, Connor Anderson, was taken into emergency surgery last night." Hank feels his heart stutter. He's been in this position before. "And?!" Hank practically snaps. The android looks down, "I'm sorry." Hank feels himself let out a sob. "They couldn't save him. He was too far gone. They did everything they could. He died 2 hours ago." Hank lets out a scream. It was full of everything he was feeling. Pain. Agony. Guilt. Loss. Anger. He had lost another son. The world took away his light. Twice. He thrashed and screamed, sobbing loudly. Nurses came rushing in, pumping something into his IV. A sedative. He was out cold in less than a minute. He hoped he never woke up.


	3. Good Ending!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good ending!!

"Hello, my name is Rachel. I'm the head nurse over at this hospital's android counterpart. You are Hank Anderson, Correct?" Hank responds gruffly, "That's me. Is this about Connor?" Rachel nods, "Your son, Connor Anderson, was taken into emergency surgery last night." Hank feels his heart stutter. He's been in this position before. "And?!" Hank practically snaps. Rachel smiles, "He's recovering nicely. He is estimated to be able to leave in about a day or so." Hank lets out a sigh of relief. He silently thanks whoever saved his son. He feels a joyful sob fall out of him. Connor was alive. His son was alive. Everything was going to be okay. "Thank you," He practically whispers as the nurse, Rachel, walks out.


End file.
